High School Hardihood
by DMajorBoss
Summary: Many a time has there been underestimation when it comes to females and fighting the two within this story show that they aren't ones who should be taken lightly.


High School Hardihood

The hardihood of youth, their feelings and emotions most volatile during puberty, makes teens feel as though they can overcome any challenge easily. At one point, it was assumed that only those of masculine traits could posses such vigor spirit. On this day, though, it would be that of two feminine fighters to prove that mettle is not had in men alone.

It was upon the grounds of recreation in a local park when these two came for their predetermined confrontation. What started out as a simple field trip turned out to be a chance for two females to test their skills.

"So then," the first spoke, "you sure you want to go through with this? After all, you are dealing with the strongest girl in all of Orange Star High School."

"Yeah, I'm sure," the other said, adjusting her white headband, "I'm one of the best there is at Tamagawa Minami High School. Besides, with a reputation such as yours, I want to see if you really are as skilled as is said; I've heard a few things about the daughter of some devil man."

"It's Mr. Satan, for your information, and my name is Videl," as she said this, she got into her fighting stance, her white tank top flowing in the wind, a pink T-Shirt under it, "and who do I have the pleasure of defeating today?"

"No one, but after this day, you can tell everyone how you were lucky enough to face Sakura Kasugano; I have no intentions of losing today." 

"I guess we'll just have to see then, won't we?"

At that remark, Videl rushed in with the initial attack, her right arm poised to deliver a hard punch. Waiting until she got close, Sakura pushed away the punch with her left hand, also rearing back a bit to give a straight right. Videl arched back to avoid this hit and, already leaning leftward due to the initial parry, used her left hand as leverage as she kicked Sakura with her right. Using this momentum, she followed through with a left kick, both of which landed in Sakura's exposed torso. Pushed off from the kicks, Sakura used her turning motion to go into another attack.

"Shunpuu Kyaku!"

She rose into the air a bit, her leg outstretched as she spun, her short-skirt sailor fuku lifting enough to reveal her red bloomers. She started coming back down, though, and right on top of Videl, her initial kick landing on Videl's back. As she touched ground again, she gave one last sweep with her outstretched leg, tripping up Videl as she did so. Quick to react, however, Videl caught herself with her hands, propelling herself back onto her feet. The two stood facing off against each other yet again.

"A bit of advice," Videl started, lifting up the corner of her tank top to reveal her tight black shorts, "You may want to start investing in a pair of these; it'll keep the perverts from trying to get free glances at what's under your skirt."

Sakura grinned to this as she responded to Videl.

"The only ones ever 'fortunate' enough to see that side of me are usually the victims of my attackssuch as this one."

At that statement, she leapt into the air at Videl, coming back down on her in a Dive Kick, her legs close together as her Chuck Taylors focused on her opponent. Videl held up her arms before her, crossing them as Sakura came down. Feeling the feet come down on her arms, she pushed away, sending Sakura flipping backwards. As she rushed in for a counter attack, Sakura quickly landed and, her fist to the ground, started to come towards Videl again.

"Sho-Oh-Ken!"

She began to rise at Videl, the fist that was on the ground closing in. Videl had just enough time to stop in her tracks, backing away from the fist and actually managing to catch Sakura's arm. She then turned and pulled, bringing Sakura in front of her for a slam. As Sakura came across Videl, she quickly touched ground to keep from hitting it; then, jumping again as she held on to Videl's own arm, she placed her feet on Videl's chest and pushed off, Videl flying backwards as Sakura leapt forwards.

"So," Sakura started, landing from the attack, "What'd you think of that?"

She turned, only to note that her adversary wasn't on the groundVidel had hovered a bit into the air, grinning as a light started coming to her hand.

"I think that you're pretty good, but probably not enough to stand up to this!"

The light quickly developed into an energy attack, one which Videl threw right at Sakura. Cupping her own hands to her side, Sakura started gathering energy into her own hand. She waited until the ball was just close enough to her before unleashing her attack.

"Hadoken!"

With the strength of her attack, it was capable of plowing right through Videl's energy ball, nullifying it. Though, as the attack traveled towards Videl, it fizzled out just before impact. At this, Videl landed, amazed as to what just took place.

"Wow," she remarked, "I didn't know that you could create energy with that much force behind it."

"I didn't know that you could fly like you did," Sakura returned.

"Well, yeah, I'm still learning, though."

They both got back into their fighting stances.

"So, let's see what else you can do." Videl commented.

Sakura smirked, "You might be surprised."

"HOLD IT!"

They both turned at the sound of the yell, just in time to see a man in a pink Gi leap down from a tree. As he hit the ground, he began to roll forward several times, stopping with each roll in a crouch, his arm out, elbow bent, and fist in the air.

"Once againI make an appearanceyou never expected me'cause I'm good like thatand one thing is for sure"

With his next roll, he jumped into the air, his arm still in the same position as before.

"Yahoo!"

He landed a foot away from the two girls, leaning forward with thumbs up in their direction, a smile on his face as he spoke.

"You can never withstand the essence that is my Super Taunt!"

Videl looked at this intruding stranger with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

"Who in the heck is this guy?"

"Oh no," Sakura said, her hand covering her face in embarrassment, "not this again."

"I am Dan Hibiki, and I'm shocked as to what is going on here. It is I who is supposed to be your rival, not some little girl you just met on a field trip."

Both Videl and Sakura glanced at each other before looking back to Dan.

"If you really want someone worthy to battle, then I'm your guy. I've stood up to some of the toughest men around, holding my own as I proved my might time and time again. And I know that I'll be much more of a match for you than some offspring of that wannabe hero who's afraid of taking on a real"

KLAM

Dan didn't get to finish his sentence, as both Videl and Sakura gave him a simultaneous kick to the face; they made sure to put their feet in his mouth before he got the chance to do so.

"Well," Videl started, "That was a good way to shut him up."

"Yeah," Sakura replied, "So, shall we continue?"

Just then, Videl's watch started to beep. She checked the time, sighing afterwards.

"I'm afraid not," Videl replied, "The trip's nearly over, and I'm pretty sure that they'll wonder about you if you aren't there when they do a head count."

"Yeah," Sakura replied, "You're right. And this was probably the highlight of the whole trip."

"Well, maybe we could trade info and do this again some time."

"Sure, I'm up for that."

With that, the two started back to the school, leaving a near unconscious Dan on the ground.

"So brief," Dan uttered, trying to rise, "Almost not worth itbut I was still coolif only for a moment."

At that, he fell again, unconscious on the park grounds.

And so ends the brief confrontation between these tenacious teenagers. Though the day never held forth a true victor from their battle, a small friendship did form between the two. Maybe, sometime in the future, the two may actually meet again, facing off in a battle that would brim with high school hardihood.


End file.
